Mi medicina
by Umi Cefiro
Summary: Despues de un horrible suceso, se podra encontrar la paz? Fue lo que aprendio esta guerrera al regresar a Cefiro. OneShot.


Este fanfic no esta hecho con fines de lucro, solo para sacar todas estas ideas locas que aparecen en mi cabeza, jajaja, Bueno lo que corresponde decir: Los personajes no son míos sino de Clamp, si fueran míos no hubiera terminado la historia así! 0 Volverían a estar con los chicos! Bueno dejemos mis frustraciones fuera, espero que les guste!

_Mi medicina_

Me levante , estaba adolorida , mi ropa rasgada y manchas de sangre en mis piernas , di gracias a Dios que todo hubiese terminado , tenia 18 años , mis padres estaban de viaje , me rehusé a ir , proteste que ya era mayor de edad , que quería quedarme en la "tranquilidad" de mi hogar . El culpable fue el socio de mi padre, el cual se ofreció a venir a ver todos los días que yo estuviera bien, la verdad el me hizo mas daño.

Tenía muchos mensajes en mi contestadora, eran de Lucy y Anais, supongo que quede inconsciente mucho tiempo o son muy insistentes por que eran demasiados.

En uno de ellos me informaban que nos tocaba al día siguiente reunirnos como cada 15 días en la Torre de Tokio, no quería verlas, más bien no quería que me vieran, pero desafortunadamente por lo mucho que las quiero, jamás las dejaría plantadas.

Llegue puntual ellas ya estaban ahí , Anais me pregunto por un horrible golpe que tenia en el rostro , la verdad no recuerdo cuando me lo hizo ese imbécil , ya que se la paso golpeándome , le mentí , le mentí a una de mis mejores amigas , claro jamás le diría la verdad , le dije que me había pegado con una puerta y bromee , le dije que ni las mil toneladas de maquillaje que me puse lo taparon , creo que Lucy no me creyó por la cara que me puso .

Comenzaron a comentar lo mucho que querían volver a ver a sus amores, me preguntaron a mi, la respuesta fue afirmativa, claro que mi mente decía lo contrario. De repente una luz nos cegó, yo me moría de miedo, no quería volver, no quería tener que verle la cara después de esto, él me creía una niña limpia y pura, pero yo me sentía todo lo contrario; sucia, impura y horrible.

Aparecimos en el salón del Trono, todos se sorprendieron y nos saludaron, Caldina se decepciono cuando rehusé a que me abrazara, la verdad estaba conciente que si lo hacia no podría dejar de llorar y tendría que contar a todos lo que me sucedió.

Las chicas estaban felices, Latís y Paris también, desde que llegamos se la pasaron juntos y salieron a recorrer Céfiro, me invitaron, pero dije que estaba cansada que tal vez iría después. Presea y Caldina me llevaron a mi habitación, me recosté y llore, llore todo y aun más que en ese momento tan terrible que pase. Paso el tiempo… yo no salía mucho de mi habitación, creo, por que la verdad no estoy segura, que ya llevábamos como un mes aquí. Yo solo salía a caminar en algunas ocasiones y a comer. Me la pasaba sola la mayor parte del tiempo, pero casualmente siempre me encontraba con él, estaba preocupado por mi y en una noche nos encontramos en el jardín del palacio.

Clef.- Marina, estas bien?

Yo estaba sentada, tenía mis piernas abrazadas y mi cabeza recargada en mis rodillas, al escuchar su voz me estremecí, no quería que me viera, pero ahora yo no lo podía evitar.

Marina.- Si Clef, estoy bien (él se sentó a mi lado)

Clef.- Por que lloras, alguien te hizo algo malo, dímelo, confía en mi, yo le haré pagar.

Al escucharlo decir eso, llore, llore muchísimo todo lo que pude y con mucha fuerza. Me abrazo, el contacto de sus manos en mi espalda me tranquilizo, Clef estaba muy preocupado por que yo no podía dejar de llorar, me ayudo a calmarme

Clef.- Tranquila Marina, dime que paso?

Marina.- No creo poder

Clef.- Vamos inténtalo, prefiero que te desahogues completamente, me gustas mas cuando sonríes.

Al decirme esto se sonrojo, supongo que no estaba en sus planes decir eso, así que solo levanto mi rostro y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios, en ese momento me olvidé de todo y disfrute, sí, la verdad me gusto muchísimo

Clef.- Te amo!

Marina.- Yo también

Después reaccione

Marina.- NO, no, tu no puedes amarme

Clef.- Por que no?

Marina.- Por que no soy lo que crees, ya no soy lo que era antes

Creo que ese comentario le molesto por que me respondió muy enojado

Clef.- Claro que no, eres la mujer más hermosa y pura que ha pisado Céfiro

Marina.- No Clef, me violaron, ya no soy la pequeña y linda niña que crees ver

Clef.- Quien fue el imbécil que se atrevió a tocarte

Marina.- Un socio de mi padre...

Y ahí me quede horas contándole a Clef todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle. Se hizo tarde, fuimos a su habitación a seguir conversando, en ocasiones ponía su mano en mi boca y hacia que callara, para después retirarla y darme un beso. La verdad lo hizo tan constantemente que ya cuando lo repetía yo reía, Reía? Que raro suena eso, hace mucho que no lo hacía, pero con él me sentía aliviada. Poco a poco las heridas se fueron cerrando, creo que el habérselo contado a Clef me curaba.

Esa noche Clef me demostró su amor, que romántico suena, Clef me hizo el amor, al iniciar me dijo que el me enseñaría como era hacer el amor, no forzar al amor. Sentí como todos esos golpes recibidos eran cambiados por caricias y besos , esas palabras de desprecio y burla cambiaban a te amo , te extrañe , no sabes cuanto te necesitaba , te quiero , como cambio una horrible penetración a sentirme una con Clef , me encanto como se preocupaba por el dolor , me preguntaba cada que había oportunidad si me dolía , para detenerse , mi respuesta fue negativa , lo menos que quería es que esto terminara .

Desperté al día siguiente, él ya estaba despierto observándome, solo sonreí, me levanté y nos metimos a duchar juntos fue tan romántico, no quería que nada de esto terminara.

Por primera vez después de todo el tiempo que llevábamos en Céfiro sonreí todo el día y como nunca, estaba feliz demasiado como para recordar eso supongo que Clef me ayudo a superarlo. Esa tarde convoque a una junta, Clef me dijo que no tenia por que decirlo, que el siempre guardaría el secreto, pero no, yo quería pedir disculpas por mi actitud.

Llegaron Lucy, Latís, Anais, Paris, Caldina, Ráfaga y Ascot, la verdad tal vez faltaba alguien, pero para mi ellos eran los importantes, les conté todo, se sorprendieron, Lucy y Anais lloraron y me abrazaron. Trataron de echarse la culpa, dijeron que si tal vez se hubieran quedado conmigo esto no hubiese pasado, las tranquilice les dije que gracias a Clef me había aliviado, él fue mi gran medicina.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uno de mis primero fics, con algunas mínimas correcciones, si ya lo han leído en otra pagina se podrán dar cuenta aunque son mínimas y sin importancia ok? Espero que sea de su agrado y que me dejen sus opiniones de que les pareció, aunque es un poco frío y cruel en pensar en una violación se me vino a la cabeza y por que no escribirlo! Para eso son los fics, jajaja, saluditos bye bye… **Umi-céfiro**

Nota final.- Tengo varios monólogos de algunos personajes, veremos si les gusta este y después subiré los demás! Pero ya veremos! Ahora si bye bye!


End file.
